Accidentally In Love
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Amy is putting up decorations in her house for Christmas, she also hung a mistletoe up on her doorway, somebody walked into it, it wasn't Sonic... but who was it then? FIND OUT NOW!


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**This is a lil story I just came up with... I hope you like it then...**

**(…)**

**Amy and Cream were putting up her Christmas decorations, she hung a mistletoe under the doorway of her living room**

"There, thanks for the help Cream" Amy said as the rabbit lifted her down

"No problem... what is that thing on the doorway?" Cream asked, Amy laughed

"It's called a mistletoe, the next boy who hits it as he walks through the doorway, has to be kissed on the lips" Amy replied, Cream looked disgusted

"Nah... I don't want to kiss anyone" Cream replied, she then opened the front door to Amy's house after avoiding the mistletoe "It's been fun putting the decorations up, thanks Amy, see you again soon" Cream then closed the door and left, Amy sighed

"I hope Sonic's the next one who comes in" Amy said to herself, she heard someone knocking on the door "COME IN!" Amy shouted with excitement, the door opened and Amy hid herself behind the wall, nearest the mistletoe, the creature walked in, Amy closed her eyes and then leant in to kiss it on the lips, she felt fur around him, Amy kissed even more deeply, and the creature sufficated, Amy opened her eyes, seeing a two tailed fox blushing really bright red

"Uh... Amy?" Tails asked as he pulled away from the kiss, Amy blushed and scratched the back of her head

"I-what... Tails, your lips are really soft" Amy replied, Tails laughed

"I cant tell, I'm only a fox" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"I-I've never kissed anyone on the lips before... Tails, why are you here anyway?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and revealed a stack of presents

"I went shopping on my own, here's your presents for Christmas" Tails replied, he placed the stack of presents by her Christmas tree, Amy then hugged him

"I only got you one thing for Christmas Tails, anything you want for Christmas this year?" Amy asked, Tails blushed a lot more, he then grabbed Amy's hair and stroked it

"Maybe a kiss would do" Tails replied, Amy smiled and then moved her head towards his face, the leant in closer till their lips then met. They kissed each other deeply for a while, taking at least 2 minutes, the then the door was knocked on, Amy pulled from the kiss

"Come in!" Amy shouted, the door opened revealing Cream and Sonic with presents, the two's jaws dropped when they saw Tails and Amy blushing whilst they hugged

"Were you two... kissing?" Sonic asked, Cream gasped

"Well duh... I was going to kiss you, but Tails obviously has a better pair of lips than you gobby, Merry Christmas Tails" Amy replied, she then kissed Tails on the lips deeply again

"I- what? Come on Mr. Sonic, we know when we're not needed, just put the presents down on the floor" Cream added, the two placed their presents down on the floor and then left, closing the door behind them

"They're gone" Tails said as he pulled from the kiss

"Uh-huh, but Tails, you're a great kisser" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed and laughed

"I'd say the same to you" Tails replied, Amy then stroked Tails' chest with her index finger

"Can you spend the rest of the day with me Tails... please?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and nodded

"How about for the rest of Christmas" Tails added, Amy then nodded and blushed

"Sure... I could do with some company, I do get pretty lonely around this time of year" Amy replied

"Same" Tails added, the two hugged each other tightly

"We don't have to hug for the rest of Christmas" Amy replied, Tails laughed and shook his head

"Nah, but I want to, you're nice and warm" Tails stroked Amy's back, Amy then slipped out of the hug and grabbed Tails' hand

"My legs are getting tired, come and sit down with me on the couch" Amy replied, Tails walked along with her to the couch and then sat down on it, Amy then sat on Tails' lap and hugged him "That's better"

"I-I guess" Tails replied

"Am I making you get excited?" Amy asked, Tails laughed nervously and blushed

"Yeah... sorta, don't get freaked out, we are men" Tails replied, Amy kissed him on the lips again

"All this time, I've been running around for Sonic... when I should have been running around for you" Amy pointed out, Tails smiled

"I never really had a crush on Cream... I have a crush on someone else" Tails replied, Amy thought for a second

"Who is it?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and laughed, pointing to Amy "Me?"

"Yeah, you got on the of the cutest smiles and laughs I ever heard" Tails replied, Amy stoked Tails' head, right down to his cheeks, she then pinched his cheeks gently and kissed him

"So... I still need to know, is there anything you want for Christmas?" Amy asked, Tails nodded "Okay, what?"

"You" Tails hugged the hedgehog tightly "To be my girlfriend... I've loved you since the day we first met, and there is nobody I want more than you"

"Oh Tails, I'll definitely be your girlfriend" Amy replied, as she stroked the fox's back, Tails wrapped his tails around her

"Great, I wonder how Sonic and Cream are going to react when they find out" Tails said, Amy shrugged her shoulders

"I couldn't really care what they think about us, we were meant to be together" Amy pointed out

"You're right" Tails replied

"I love you, and Merry Christmas Tails"

"I love you too Amy, and Merry Christmas"

**The End**

**(…)**

**I know, really writing again, this new keyboard is really quick to type with, it's so awesome, glows blue, red and pink, anyway, hope you like this Tails X Amy, I'm getting into that mood again, so yeah... **

**R&R**


End file.
